prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Mona Vanderwaal
Mona Vanderwaal is a main character in the series. She is portrayed by Janel Parrish. Mona was revealed to be "A" in "UnmAsked and was sent to Radley Sanitarium for treatment, where someone else took her game. She is murdered by "A" in fifth season summer finale. She is the main antagonist of the first two seasons. Biography Formerly an unpopular girl, after the disappearance of Alison DiLaurentis, Mona Vanderwaal rose to the top alongside her best friend Hanna Marin. Together the two became unstoppable but where Hanna still kept her nice ways, Mona became another Alison. Mona feared of going back down to the bottom and made sure that she stayed popular no matter what the cost. She often tormented her Lucas Gottesman as well as made fun of Jenna Marshall, both of whom she was seemingly acquainted with in the past. Mona eventually became a victim of the infamous and mysterious "A" and joined the The Liars to put a stop to the awful game. However, in the season two finale, it is revealed that Mona herself is "A". She claims that she began torturing the four girls after three of them stole Hanna from her. She attempts to kill Spencer after giving her an offer to join her on Team "A" which Spencer declined. After her reveal as the formerly anonymous stalker, Mona was sent to Radley Sanitarium for treatment. Here, a mysterious blonde in a red coat came to her asking for a partnership and the two became "A" together, along with a team of other "A's". But in the third season finale, Mona's game is stolen from her when Red Coat kicks her and other A-Team members Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings off the team and Mona herself becomes a victim of Red Coat. Together she works with the Liars, who still don't trust her, to bring down "A". But her loyalties don't only lie with the Liars. She is also under the employment of Ezra Fitz, who was blackmailing her to get information for his book. And later, she begins her own army full of Alison haters. In the fifth season summer finale, Mona once again teams up with the Liars after the begin believing Alison is "A". After finding some incriminating information on Alison, Mona is murdered by a blonde in a black hoodie. Can the clues she left behind for the Liars help them unmask "A"? Series |-| Season 1= Pilot Mona first appears in the mall while shopping with Hanna. She tries on a scarves while Hanna tries on sunglasses. Hanna goes off to talk with Spencer and then she leaves while wearing the sunglasses. As she leaves, a security stops her but only hands her her purse. Mona tells her that she thought she was busted and we see that Mona is wearing the scarf she was trying on. Later, in a flashback of Aria's, she and Alison are walking and eating yogurt. Mona, wearing glasses and pigtails, trails behind asking them to wait for her. They ignore and she walks off with a sad look on her face. In present time, Hanna and Mona walk into class and Emily mentions that where ever Hanna goes so does Mona. Aria can't believe it is Mona and says "talk about a makeover". At the end of the episode, Mona attends Alison's funeral. The Jenna Thing Hanna and Mona are hanging out beside their locker. Mona comments on a girls boob job and then notices Sean. Hanna walks off and tells Mona she will see her at lunch and they part ways. Mona later enters Mr. Fitz's class late and then mispronounces his name as "Mr. Fritz". Everyone snickers but she just looks confused. As she sits beside Hanna, Hanna tells her her mistake and Mona says "Oops". Later, Mona and Hanna are leaving the mall, discussing what they bought. They see Wilden and Mona tells her to relax because she paid for her items. Hanna tells her that she will be right back and Hanna goes over to Wilden as Mona gets into her car. To Kill a Mocking Girl In the school parking lot Mona applies lipstick and says she loves the color. She then says they should've stocked up on a few more tubes and Hanna says she only has two hands, meaning it was shoplifted. Hanna tells her to keep it and Mona asks if her mom is asking for receipts. They then go over to Noel and Sean and they discuss Noel's party. As they leave, Mona and Hanna discuss her and Sean. Later at Sean's party, Mona hangs out with some guy. When Hanna gets mad at Sean and steals her car, she passes Mona who expresses concern but Hanna ignores her and leaves anyway. There's No Place Like Homecoming While Hanna and Spencer are having lunch together, Mona sits down with them. She asks Spencer if it's true that she's taking the country club's towel boy to Homecoming. Spencer says that his name is Alex and that she is. Hanna tells Mona to knock it off and Mona says she thinks it cute that she's taking her "Cinderfella" to the ball. Hanna then asks her to go get her frozen yogurt and Mona leaves. Hanna tells Spencer not to pay any attention to her because she's just insecure and Spencer asks Hanna why she's friends with her and Hanna replies that once you get to know her she's funny and that she's always there for her and that she's a good person who just acts tough so people will forget that she used to be a geek. Later at Homecoming, Mona is standing with The Liars. Aria arrives and says she's ready to have a good time to which Mona replies "With no date? My how the mighty have fallen." But Hanna and Spencer defend Aria saying she can share their dates. Hanna and Mona later stand at the food table and discuss Becky Newman. Lucas approaches and takes a picture and he and Hanna talk. He then introduces himself to Mona but she just makes rude comment back to him and he leaves. Mona then asks her if they are in a parallel universe or did she just talk to "Hermie" which is what Alison called Lucas. Mona then tells her that she did not work to become Rosewood's It Girl just to talk with "Shim" and then Mona says that if they start slipping up they will be right back at the bottom again. Mona tells her that she can go back down if she wants but she will cut her ripcord before she lets her take her back with her and she leaves. She can later be seen dancing with her date. The Perfect Storm When Hanna and Lucas are in the library discussing Hanna's boots she is selling, Mona approaches. She makes another comment about Lucas being "Hermie". He notices that she has the bag that Hanna was selling and says "Nice bag." and he and Hanna begin snickering. Mona asks what's so funny and Hanna tell her nothing and that she needs to sign in. She says that they know she's here and tells Lucas that he can go because "this beauty doesn't need a beast." and he leaves. Throughout the episode Mona can be seen studying. While studying she turns around toward Hanna and notices Lucas laughing at her and asks Hanna what's going on. Hanna tells her that Lucas helped her sell that bag. She tells Mona that that's not the original handle because she broke it on a rollercoaster. Mona tells her that she knew and bought it as a goof but Hanna doesn't believe her. Mona asks Hanna if she's poor now because of some of the things she's done but Hanna just says she didn't want the bag anymore. Hanna says she will give her back her money but Mona just tells her to put it towards her birthday present. Later, as the school is preparing for a tornado they send the students into the Locker room. Lucas says that he wanted to get a picture of a real tornado and Hanna says he doesn't want to see a new one. Mona says "Of course. He wants to take it to Oz so he can ask the Wizard for a penis." and Hanna asks to speak with her. She asks Mona why she can't leave him alone because all he does is remind them that two short years ago they were him. Mona says he bugs her and Hanna says that instead she's the one who needs the trip to Oz to see if the Wizard can find her a heart and Mona walks off. Keep Your Friends Close Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily are standing at Hanna's locker discussing Ian when Mona approaches with invitations for her Birthday Party "Camp Mona". She hands each of the four Liars one and then goes over to Naomi and Riley. The girls ask Hanna why Mona invited them and she says that Mona is just trying to be nice because they're all friends again and asks if they're going but they say they have other plans. But then they get a text from "A" that Camp Mona is a scavenger hunt and "A's" the prize. Later, Mona visits Hanna and says she wants to go shopping and lunch at a restaurant. Mrs. Marin asks "Lunch?" and Mona says she meant dinner. Mrs. Marin says she serious and Mona says so is she. After Mrs. Marin leaves, Mona asks Hanna if they should just ditch school but Hanna says she can't because of what her mom just said. Mona asks if she wants to be her friend or not because lately it feels like not. She says that she's either with Sean or "Shim" or the Others. Hanna says she wants to celebrate with her but ever since her dad left but before Hanna can finish this sentence, Ashley interrupts and says she's working late and she gives Hanna her only $100. While Hanna and the girls are in the Principals office Mona text Hanna "Screw you!" When Hanna is walking in the halls she sees Mona with Naomi and Riley. She goes up to them and says that the day keeps getting weirder. She says she's sorry about lunch and asks Mona if she got her text. Mona says she got her text and also one from "A" who clued her into the reason she got skinny last summer which "A" claimed was liposuction. Hanna says its not true and then Mona says Hanna is no longer invited to her party nor is she her best friend anymore. She, Naomi and Riley then leave. Hanna tells the girls that they're still going to the party. Hanna says she's going to sneak in. Hanna and Aria arrive at Camp Mona and Mona greets them and hands them Camp Mona hoodies then gives them a tour of the camp before going off and yelling at an employee who she thinks she saw eat a cookie. Mona later stops Aria and Emily when they try to leave to go look for an "A" clue and tells them its their turn to get their hair blown. Moments Later Mona stumbles upon the scene of the accident when the paramedics are loading Hanna into the ambulance after "A" hit her and says "Is that Hanna?" and she is now wearing the Camp Mona hoodie. Later, Mona visits Hanna at the hospital. She walks in waving a white bra which she says is a peace symbol. She asks if the broken leg will keep her from wearing heels and then says that if she hadn't uninvited Hanna from her party she wouldn't have felt so desperate to try and sneak around and get hit by that car. She says she almost feels guilty but Hanna says she has nothing to feel guilty for and asks if they can be friends again. Mona says the past is forgotten and that they are friends forever. She then applies makeup to Hanna and says she's glad they're friends again. Then they discuss when Hanna did a backflip once and threw up. Mona says that's when she knew she wanted to be Hanna's friend. Salt Meets Wound Mona stops Hanna and Emily when they are walking in the hall. She tells them that she wants to throw Hanna a surprise party. Spencer says she doesn't think Hanna will want to host a party but Mona says she'll love it and says she's sure Hanna will understand if they don't want to come. As part of the plan for the party, Mona goes over to Hanna's, claiming she's there to get her up to speed. She pretends to see a shadow at Hanna's door and when she opens it Sean and many others yell surprise and crowd in. During the party Mona mingles with other people and laughs at Sean's story about him and Hanna. When Lucas begins mouthing off she makes a hermie comment and when Sean tries to fight him she jumps up and yells at them to fight. The Bad Seed When The Liars are sitting on the floor at school play tryouts, Mona walks up. Hanna asks her how it went and Mona says she nailed it and that she thinks Mr. Fitz cried. Spencer congratulates her and says she guesses the rest of them should go home. But Mona says no and that there are no small parts, only parts that don't make it into the yearbook. She then says "Good luck!" and walks off. At the meeting for the play, Mona says beside Hanna. She notices Hanna looking at Caleb. She asks Hanna if she had a nasty dream about "Shaggy" and Hanna says that they were in the shower together. Mona asks Hanna if she's into him or not and Hanna says she's confused. When Aria stands up to hand out schedules Mona asks if she can have a favor. Aria asks what she needs and Mona asks her to go to the vending machine and get her a power bar and some mints. Aria says that everyone can hit the "vendi" when they go on break. Mona gets up and leaves while texting. She returns and stands beside Emily. Later, Mona walks in on Ezra and Aria talking and greets them. She asks Aria if she's had a chance to pick her up some throatcoat and Aria tells her to go get her own tea because she's a stage manager not a gopher. Mona then says she bites like one. When they begin practicing again, Mona asks Ezra where her character sits and he tells her they'll get to that on Saturday. She then says she can't be there that Saturday. She later says that she feels like her character is being selfish. Monsters in the End For Whom the Bell Tolls |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= |-| Season 4= |-| Season 5= Appearances (50/95) Season 1 (11/22) *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *The Badass Seed *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls Season 2 (15/25) *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *Never Letting Go *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *The First Secret *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *The Naked Truth *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked Season 3 (14/24) *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Crazy *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *A Dangerous Game Season 4 (12/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *Under The Gun *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Grave New World *Who's In The Box? *Bite Your Tongue *Shadow Play *Free Fall *A is for Answers Season 5 (12/25) *EscApe From New York *Whirly Girlie *Surfing the Aftershocks *Thrown From The Ride *Miss Me x 100 *The Silence of E. Lamb *A Dark Ali *No One Here Can Love or Understand Me *Taking This One to the Grave *How the 'A' Stole Christmas *Through a Glass, Darkly *Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me Notes *Janel Parrish had a recurring role for the first two season but was upgraded to a series regular for Season 3. *Mona was the first person in the entire series to be revealed as "A". *Mona didn't know who her former employer Red Coat was. Although she claimed she did to Toby. *Mona was arguably the leader of the A-Team since she is the one who gives the orders to them. Although Red Coat was the one in charge of all of them. *Mona is the first and currently only Liar to die. *Mona was the Original and First "A". She was also Alison's "A". *At Mona's birthday party, she had everyone wear black hoodies which could've foreshadowed her being "A". *Mona was the main antagonist of the first few episodes of Season 5. *For the second half of Season 5 Mona will become the new "flashback girl". Book Comparisons *In the books after Mona is revealed to be "A" she is pushed off of a cliff to her death. In the TV series, she falls off the cliff but dies and later redeems herself to the Liars before being killed by the second "A". *In the books, Mona was blonde. In the series, Mona was a brunette. Gallery Mona Vanderwaal.png MonaAsA.png Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:A Team Category:The A-Team Category:The Liars Category:Mona's Army Category:Ezra's Team Category:A Category:Big A Category:Main Antagonists